The Collaborative Data Services (CDS) shared resource provides a broad range of specialized services to support the collection, storage and analysis of complex datasets for Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium) investigators. CDS provides data acquisition, data management, and database or software development services to over eighty projects each year. The resource has expanded its services, due in part to the increasingly interdisciplinary focus of the Consortium and the general need for data management and tracking. This application requests continued support for a resource which continues to fulfill an essential role for research within the Consortium.